Secrets of the Wolf Twins
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: Two orphan baby girls show up at the YogsCast HQ and the Team Crafted HQ. When the girls' mysterious origin and secrets threaten to turn their lives and their friends' lives upside down, will good triumph over evil, or will evil steal the day? Rated T for occasional cursing.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft. I also do not own the Yogscast or Team Crafted. The only things in this story that are fictitious and created by me are the girls. I also have made some fictitious locations in this story. In this story, the non-fiction characters will be referred to by their most commonly used name/username. **

oOo

_It is a cold winter's night in Minecraftia. At the Yogscast HQ, the team is having their semi-annual progress meeting. Everyone is inside the meeting room in front of the roaring fire, sharing stories of their individual branches. _

Chatter and laughter rings throughout the room.

Lewis (a.k.a. Xephos) speaks. "All right everyone, moving on. Who's next to report?"

Simon (a.k.a. Honeydew) sits up and says, "YogLabs is doing fine, isn't it, Lewis?"

Lewis nods in reply to the ginger-bearded dwarf.

"My farm is doing great; producing lots of fresh crops every day." says Sjin proudly.

"Sipsco is fantastic at the moment. Lots of high quality dirt is being produced and shipped as we speak." adds Sips.

The group continue to chatter until the doorbell is heard.

Lewis leaps up from his chair and exclaims, "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it!" before quickly walking down the corridors towards the front door.

As he walks, he mutters to himself, "Oh goodness me! Who could that be at this hour, honestly?"

Reaching the door, he opens it and looks out into the freezing, snow-covered landscape. About to close the door, he looks down and notices a basket with a note tied to the handle.

He bends down and observes the strange item. Looking into it, he sees a grey, furry blanket.

Peeling it back to discover the contents, his jaw drops. To his surprise, a small baby is inside. "Siiimoonnnnnnnnnn!"

He picks up the basket as quickly and as carefully as he can. He races back into the meeting room, the child-holding basket still in his arms.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" exclaims Simon as Lewis dashes into the room, obviously panicking about something.

As Lewis places the basket down, Hannah (a.k.a. Lomadia) enquires, "Lewis? What's the matter?" but with no reply from the flustered man. "...Hello...?"

Everyone glances nervously at Lewis, obviously startled by the sudden outburst. Lewis quickly pulls away the blanket, revealing the basket's small cargo.

Everyone in the room gasps. "AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! It's a little babby!" Simon squeals in a high-pitched voice.

Soon, others start to comment on the newly-discovered infant.

"Oh, it's loveleh." Hannah remarks.

Everyone else in the room discusses the child; Duncan (a.k.a. Lalna/LividCoffee), Sjin, Sips, Nilesy, Rythian, Zoey (a.k.a. Zoeya), Martyn (a.k.a. InTheLittleWood) and even Kim (a.k.a. Nanosounds).

As everyone continues to chat about the sudden arrival, Lewis unties the note from the basket's handle and reads it out loud for everyone else to hear.

"_This is emmachine, or Emma. She is six months old as of the winter solstice. Please take care of her._ The writing's all scraggly and there's a wolf paw print on the back of the note."

"Well, that's strange." Simon comments. "The winter solstice...? That's today!" adds Hannah.

Lewis turns and faces the others. "You guys might wanna stay the night..."

He picks up young Emma who awakens in his arms. Upon closer observations, he notices the baby has white, thin hair with a black streak running along the top of her head. Also, her left eye is a deep brown yet the other is a deep green.

She looks around, observing all the unfamiliar, yet friendly-looking faces around her. Lewis looks down at her with his blue eyes and says warmly, "Welcome to the Yogscast, Emma."

Hannah stands up and says, "The poor thing's probably freezing! I'll give her a warm bath." She takes Emma from Lewis and walks with her to the bathroom.

She quickly builds a small wooden bathtub for the child and fills it with warm water. She removes the infant's wolf skin wrappings and lays her down in the newly-built bath.

Noticing something unusual, Hannah calls down the hallway, "Lewis? Could you come here for a second?"

Lewis arrives, and Hannah shares with him her discovery. There is the white half of a yin-yang symbol on Emma's back.

"What do you think that is, Lewis?" inquires Hannah.

"I don't know. It isn't a tattoo?"

"No, not from the looks of it."

Shrugging, he says, "Don't worry 'bout it. It's probably a birthmark or something."

After the child has been warmed up, Lewis wraps her in a woollen blanket and cradles her in the meeting room.

He begins to introduce the child to the Yogscast members. "Emma, I'd like to introduce you to the Yogscast. My name's Xephos, but you can call me Lewis."

Pointing to the ginger-bearded dwarf beside him, he continues, "That's Honeydew, but you can call him Simon."

Lewis stands up and gently carries the small girl from person to person, giving her the chance to meet everyone in the room.

After Emma has been introduced to all of the members, she begins to get drowsy. Lewis sits back down in his chair and rocks the child gently.

As the tiny girl falls asleep, she opens her mouth and utters her first word. "Yogscast." she murmurs, before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Everyone smiles at the child. Lewis looks up from the baby and says quietly, "She's gonna need a place to sleep. Simon, Duncan, you two go and fix up that spare bedroom next to mine."

The two stand up from their seats. "No problem, Lewis!" Duncan calls quietly and they begin to walk towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

As they walk, Simon mutters, "Oh bollocks, I forgot she'd need a place to sleep."

Ten minutes later, the once empty room has been transformed into a cosy bedroom, perfect for a young girl.

Duncan walks back downstairs and enters the meeting room. "The room's ready!" he says quietly.

Lewis stands, Emma still asleep in his arms, and walks with Duncan upstairs to the child's new room.

As Lewis looks around he comments, "Very nice." before gently placing the child in a bassinet built of wood and wool.

Before the three men leave, Lewis looks back at Emma and whispers, "Goodnight Emma. Sweet dreams."

When they arrive downstairs, Lewis turns to the other Yogscast members and says, "It's been a long night. We should probably all get some sleep."

The group nods in reply and starts to get up from their seats. Everyone heads upstairs to the bedrooms.

In case a member with their own house is visiting the Yogscast HQ and is unable to return home for a while, there are guest bedrooms already prepared for everyone.

As everyone enters their respectful rooms, they all think about Emma's arrival. One by one, the Yogscast members fall asleep. They'll need plenty of rest, for they will have a very busy day tomorrow.

oOo

**_Meanwhile, at the Team Crafted HQ on the other side of Minecraftia... _**

_The icy winter winds blow against the sturdy butter walls of the Team Crafted base. The group sits together in the warm living room, chatting and laughing. _

"...And then he said, 'I'm glad we're out of those cobwebs!' and then I said, 'Well, that was a sticky situation!'" jokes Sky (a.k.a. Adam/Skythekidrs/Skydoesminecraft).

The group laughs and continues to chat. Suddenly, the doorbell rings throughout the base.

Everyone turns to face the sound. Sky jumps from his chair and races to the door. As he runs, he says to himself, "I hope that's my latest order of budder gear! Man, they delivered it late this time!"

He opens the front door and shivers from the chilling wind. He looks around, but sees nothing but snow, snow and more snow. "Must've been a dumb prank..." he mutters.

Just before he closes the door, he notices something at the doorstep. He bends down and looks at his new discovery.

What he finds is a basket with a note tied to the handle. He looks at the grey fur blanket in the basket and pulls it back to see if anything is underneath.

What he sees makes his eyes widen beneath his sunglasses. Inside the basket is a small baby. "Oh my God..." he whispers. "GUYS!" he shouts, panic obvious in his voice.

He picks up the basket and runs back inside. He stops in the living room and places down the basket.

Jerome (a.k.a. JeromeASF/Fluffy) says in surprise, "Well that just happened."

Jason (a.k.a. TrueMU/MinecraftUniverse) inquires, "Sky, what's wrong?"

Sky pulls back the fur blanket in the basket and reveals its small cargo. The entire group gasps as they stare at the baby.

"Dat's awesome!" exclaims Ian (a.k.a. Ssundee).

Soon, the others start commenting on the small child.

Sky notices the note tied to the handle. He unties it and reads it out loud.

"_This is AnnAssassin, or Anna. She is six months old as of the winter solstice. Please take care of her._ The writing looks all jagged and there's this weird wolf paw print on the back."

"That's weird." Ian says. "The winter solstice... That was today..." mentions Mitch (a.k.a. TheBajanCanadian).

Sky lifts little Anna out of the basket and holds her. She wakes up in his arms and opens her eyes. "So beautiful! he remarks.

He gets a better look at her now that she is no longer in the basket. He sees that she has fine, black hair with a white streak running along the top of her head. He also sees that her left eye is a dark green but her right is a dark brown.

"I think she might be cold. I'm gonna go give her a bath." announces Sky. Ty (a.k.a. Deadlox) scoffs and says, "Gee, Sky, I didn't think you'd be capable of parenting!"

Jokingly, Sky replies, "Shut up, Ty." before carrying Anna to the Team Crafted bathroom.

Sky places Anna in the butter sink and fills it with warm water. As he bathes her, he notices something unusual. He calls out, "Hey guys, come check this out."

Once the others arrive, Sky shows them what he found. On Anna's back, there is the black half of a yin-yang symbol.

"Any of you know what it could be?" inquires Sky.

"It's half of a yin-yang symbol." replies Ty.

"Wow, I didn't know that, Ty!" Sky replies sarcastically. "I meant why is it there and what is it, exactly?"

"I wouldn't know." answers Jason. "It's probably a birthmark or something." adds Jerome.

Once she's been warmed up, Sky says to Anna, "If you're gonna stay with us, you're gonna need to know who we are! I'm Skythekidrs, but you can call me Sky,"

He continues, "The bacca over there is JeromeASF, but you can call him Jerome. The fish over here is HuskyMUDKIPZ, but you can call him Quentin."

Quentin then yells, "I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!" Everyone laughs at this, even Anna lets out a happy gurgle.

"Anyway, the other guy wearing glasses over there is Ssundee, but you can call him Ian."

Sky walks over to Ty and Mitch and points to them. "The one with the headset is Deadlox, or Ty, and that other one is TheBajanCanadian, or Mitch."

After being introduced, all the boys say together, "Welcome to Team Crafted, Anna!"

After meeting everyone, Anna starts to fall asleep in Sky's arms. Before she closes her eyes, she opens her mouth and says her first words, "Team Crafted." and falls asleep.

The boys gaze in wonder at the sleeping baby girl. Jason and Jerome stand up. Jerome announces, "Anna's gonna need somewhere to sleep! Jason and I are gonna clean up that spare bedroom!"

Ten minutes later, the two finish renovating the room and bring her in. It is a butter-lined room with glowstone lamps as lighting. "It's so majestic..." Sky comments. Sky gently puts her down in her yellow wool-lined butter bassinet.

After this, the boys all head to bed, Anna's arrival playing through their minds. As they fall asleep, they dream of what adventures they'll have with their new Team Crafted recruit.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in this brand new story! Please leave a review, because the first reviewer gets a lollipop! O- Don't forget to check out my other stories! A lot of work and research went into this story, so please don't hate me for that. My school holidays are nearly over, so updating will be slow; just bear with me. Thanks for reading, everyone! TCLK out! **


End file.
